


Misdirection

by StrangerDuckins



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Dom The Iron Bull (Dragon Age), F/F, F/M, How Do I Tag, M/M, Modern Boy in Thedas, Modern Character in Thedas, Original Character(s), Protective Solas (Dragon Age)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:40:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26831539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrangerDuckins/pseuds/StrangerDuckins
Summary: Genesis wanted to relax and play some dragon age inquisition, not worry about how shitty his life is at the moment, with not only losing his job, his car, but his boyfriend. Who left him for his teacher.Genesis wanted to wallow, not go into the video game. That was, in fact, the last thing he wanted, but when Flemeth somehow pulled him from his world. He just wished he paid attention to what was said.Next thing he knew he was staring at his yellowed eyed herald, a Qunari mage, after being dropped into a river outside of the farmlands in the hinterlands.Genesis had no idea what to expect, or what was going to happen next.*I'm not great as summaries, and I have no beta reader, I hope you enjoy my fanfic anyways thought!
Relationships: Blackwall/Josephine Montilyet, Cole/Maryden Halewell, Cremisius "Krem" Aclassi/Lace Harding, Dagna/Sera (Dragon Age), Fenris/Male Hawke, Male Adaar/Dorian Pavus, Male Cousland/Morrigan (Dragon Age), Male Inquisitor/Dorian Pavus, The Iron Bull/Original Elvhen Character(s) (Dragon Age)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	Misdirection

Genesis did not know what to expect; things just were not normal for him anymore. He felt like he was in hell, and that may be a stretch, but it felt like it to him. His life before this mess felt so much simpler.

He was a college student trying to get a medical degree to become a coroner, since Genesis was homeschooled since 5th grade he graduated early, when he was 15. This made it easy for him to try and get a jump on his college education, sure having a parent that was military certainly had it’s benefits he was getting paid to go to college so it saved him from so much dept.

Though he was just currently just getting an associate degree in science to just get the general education out of the way, Genesis was so close, so fucking close. He needed one more science class and he would have his associate degree.

Do the gods hate him, was he an easy target for their amusement, first he lost his job, no big deal he could get a new one, then his car broke down, it was a simple fix, just didn’t have the time. Then he got dumped by his partner of two years for someone else, that someone else was Genesis teacher, who was six months pregnant with her husband’s child. How in the hell did his boyfriend not only meet his teacher but stay in touch with her long enough to establish a relationship??

So yeah, the world and or the gods hate him.

Genesis just wanted to get home after his night class, it was math so very much mentally taxing, everything else was just weighing on him and it was frustrating and so painful. He wanted to curl up in a ball and cry. Maybe go through the Solas relationship to suffer more, really rub salt in the wounds.

Genesis really wished he could enjoy Dragon Age Inquisition more than what was possible. The graphics for 2014 was near realistic at least in his opinion, he wanted to be held by The Iron Bull, have long talks with Solas about the fade, sass with Dorian, listen to Varric’s stories about Hawke. He wanted to be there with them since he didn’t have anyone to be with anymore.

Since Xavier left him, moved out of their small, barely could be called a studio apartment. He was truly alone he lived in a cold almost city, hundreds of hours away from his parents and friends. Since Genesis went from work to class, from class to studying, studying to tutoring, at the time he felt like he didn’t have time to give the attention and friendship to others as he would want for himself.

Genesis has and always tried to uphold the ‘ treat others how you want to be treated’ maybe he should have paid more attention to his partner, he thought he was treating his boyfriend so well, they shared their nights as not only did his boyfriend work but attended college part-time. In his mind, they had an agreement or at least had some sort of unspoken agreement that hey yeah, our time sometimes is limited but we not only live together we share our nights.

Genesis didn’t know what he did wrong. What did he do that made this happen the way it did. Did he do something wrong to warrant losing so many things so fast and sudden? Was he a bad boyfriend?

Genesis didn’t know. He was tired, nearly dead on his feet. His only saving grace was Dragon Age, walking over to his small tv, turning it on and his PlayStation. Grabbing his controller and processed to curl up on his couch, throw blanket wrapped around his waist and legs, sitting Criss cross apple Sause.

He proceeded to load up Dragon Age Inquisition, debating whether or not to start a new game, or load up his Qunari Ataashi. His as attractive as he could have made him Qunari.

“I wish I had mods so I could make him much more attractive, the creators didn’t do the Qunari justice.” Nibbling on his thumbnail, scrapping off the sun yellow nail lacquer, temped to rip off the acrylic he’d gotten for Halloween. He wanted to be extra, and have nice Sesshomaru nails, as that was what he was going to be for Halloween, he just didn’t want to sit around with bare white nails until then.

In the end, Genesis decided just to play Ataashi since this was a relatively new playthrough, he was a fire mage who was just getting to Redcliffe since The Hinterlands takes forever to finish. Genesis was stubborn he had to finish The Hinterlands before picking either mage or templar, although who he picked more or less depending on who he wanted his Inquisitor to be in the end. For Ataashi, Genesis was thinking, about romancing either Dorian or Josephine.

Typically Genesis always picked Dorian because not going to lie, he was jealous of the inquisitor, but that wasn’t a matter of what race he played, his three favourite romances were in this order, The Iron Bull, Dorian, Solas. Although, he romanced everyone, befriended everyone as much as he could.

It’s been a while since he played, but he was pretty sure he was going to be taking care of the last farmland rift the one next to the rift, with The Iron Bull, Varric and Solas, that much he was sure of.

With that, he selected to continue and loaded up Ataashi.

Genesis was just going to play for half an hour to an hour since he had work among other things to do the next day, he couldn’t reasonably stay up past 11pm. So an hour was the max he could play, but at least it would make him feel better, whether its killing some demons or just talking to his companions, Genesis loved just about every companion in that game, save Vivienne albeit sometimes she wasn’t a mood lifter when you spoke to her about mages or something in those likes.

Genesis started at the screen as his game loaded, setting his controller in his lap as a particularly big yawn overtook him, hands covering his mouth, eyes squeezed shut with watery eyes. He was holding still as he took an in a breath, waiting for a possible second yawn before picking up his controller once again, using his sweater sleeves to wipe his eyes.

When did he hear talking? Not like companion banter but like someone addressing Genesis specifically. Genesis jumped and was quick about snapping open his eyes, whipping his eyes to scan his apartment looking for that voice.

At first, he didn’t recognise the voice or the language, seconds or what felt like minutes passed before the voice was loud, recognisable, and understandable. Whoever was talking sounded like Flemeth, that had Genesis on edge, high alert but no one was in his apartment. His game was still loading, which made him even more nervous.

Now he wasn’t really a nervous guy, but when someone or something is in your home, talking, it’s scary. Genesis wasn’t paying attention to what was said, it was in one ear out the other, he didn’t even get any words.

He never had a panic attack before, and he doesn’t know if this would classify as a panic attack, but he felt like he was having one. Black spots started to fill his vision as the rest was being consumed by a sickly, toxic green colour. His stomach heaved, his throat and mouth began to fill with a disgusting acidic taste. He couldn’t throw up, it was suck in his mouth and throat, eating and burning away at the sensitive flesh as his world was being consumed.

Genesis thought he was going to die, was he dead?

His panicked thoughts were the last thing he remembered before his world as he knew it vanished, and he was out like a light. Then he was wet, the sound of panicked or shocked shouts, hands grabbing him pulling him out of the water. The feeling of solid ground on his back, as a cold wave covered his body, Genesis tried to curl away from the feeling, but something held him still.

He left out a shivered breath as he prided open his eyes only to be blinded by the sunlight above him, someone grabbed his head and turned his head to face them, muffled voices telling him things. As his vision started to focus on the person, the feeling of his ears popping as the muffled words began to sound clear.

“Calm down. You are safe. We won’t hurt you.” A deep voice rumbled; Genesis swore he could feel the vibrations trickled down his body. Yellow eyes peered down at him, locking with his. The calming words and soothing presence this yellowed eyed person provided. Genesis closed his eyes, letting sleep engulfed him.

When Genesis woke up next, there was quiet talking from outside, slowly blinking his eyes open he heard a book snap close, causing him to roll his head towards the noise. Genesis was met with Solas staring down at him.

“I’m pleased to see that you have awoken,” His charming yet smug voice made Genesis groan and shut his eyes. “Is something the matter?”

“No, I’m sorry, I just have a headache,” Genesis tried to swallow, his voice sounded like two graters grating each other. It was so hoarse and battered, “What happened?” He croaked, slowing, pulling himself up to sit.

“You fell out of a rift, quite the rare occurrence,” The elvhen apostate spoke as he moved to hand Genesis a cup of water. “I’m afraid we had to remove your clothing least you fall ill.”

“I-ah, thank you,” Genesis spoke between sips of the chilled water, “um, are there clothes I could change into then?”

“Yes, when you dress, please join us for supper. We will have much to discuss.”

Genesis rubbed at his eyes as Solas showed him the neatly folded clothing off to the side, clothing he had a suspicion belonged to Solas, which probably wasn’t right, but he hoped. As the tent flap closed Genesis reached over to the folded clothing, not quite ready to leave the bedroll, as he didn’t want to flash anyone that might open the tent.

The folded clothes consisted of a long-sleeved shirt, and it was a pale and dull shade of green that reminded Genesis of the agent shirt or whatever they wore under the metal plating, and a knit pair of pants, or more like leggings.

“These look like something Solas would wear...” Genesis muttered under his breathe, as he pulled the shirt on, standing up, he noted he could probably get away with just wearing this as it was long enough.

“This reminds me of some yaoi scenes,” Pulling the pants on after noting there wasn’t any underwear. “Well I’m not too upset, it’d be gross to wear someone else’s, and it looks like it’s time to face the music.”

Pulling the tent flap open and walking out, Genesis was met with very familiar faces, of course Solas, but there was Varric, The Iron Bull, and Ataashi, Genesis’s inquisitor. Genesis was impressed with himself that he managed to keep a relatively blank face even though he was freaking out, something everyone but Ataashi might have picked up on, but gratefully no one said anything.

“Well, what are you just standing there for, pull up along and have some... of whatever this is,” Varric spoke cheerfully, trying to soothe their new and seemingly skittish friend.

Although Genesis’s face didn’t outwardly show how much of a mess he was emotional, the more perceptive of the group could tell, he was trembling, and how he picked at his nails, but Genesis shuffled over to a log that didn’t have anyone sitting on it. Still, he was the centre of attention at the moment.


End file.
